


Nights Together

by TVObsessee



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVObsessee/pseuds/TVObsessee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth has come over to Brennan's place to enjoy America's favorite past time... professional sports. I kind of left what sport that was open. This is set pre-season 7, as I wrote it originally around season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is over at FF as well, but seeing as they are getting funny about stuff, and I really should have my things stored in multiple locations, I'm publishing it here as well. This is of course after having my third hard drive crash. I really should start buying into this whole "cloud storage" thing everyone keeps telling me about.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was in the middle of writing a chapter of her book, due at the end of the week, when there was a knock on her door. She saved her progress and went to the door, sure to check the peep-hole to see who it was; even though she had a pretty good idea.

"Hey, Bones. Open up."

She opened the door to Special Agent Seeley Booth holding a couple canvas bags filled with groceries.

"What do you want, Booth?" she asked, upset that he had interrupted her at such a moment.

"What do you think I want? Game night? Come on, Bones, you promised," Booth whined.

Sighing, she opened the door wider to let in the Special Agent and his groceries.

"And I picked up some necessities, you know, snack food. Considering last time."

"Hey, that's unfair. You surprised me. Like this time."

"I can't believe you forgot," Booth exclaimed. "Crucial part of American culture, and you forget it? How on earth did you survive without me?"

"One foot in front of the other," Brennan replied.

"See, aren't you glad Parker made us watch those Christmas movies on ABC Family?"

"I knew them before that night, Booth. I already told you that."

"Whatever. You know, the game's about to start. Why don't we just take this food into the living room and watch the game?" Booth asked, ending the argument before Brennan had a chance to win it.

"I don't understand why I even have this thing. You're the only one that uses it. I have been just fine watching the occasional documentary on my laptop. There is no need for this monstrosity, other than the anthropological—"

"Stop right there," Booth interrupted. "No squint talk before a game."

"I'm just saying it's a way for—"

"Ah. No squint talk. We made that rule after the last game."

"You made that rule," Brennan shot back.

"And a very good rule, too."

"I mean, I even made sure you had all those extra science channels, and you don't even watch them? What is wrong with you? Don't answer that. It makes me feel like you don't appreciate me."

"I do appreciate you, Booth. I just don't understand why it had to be at my place. I could have just gotten you one if you asked."

"Yeah, but then I'd have to get something of equal or greater value for you. I don't see any of that in my future."

"I don't like diamonds."

"Whoa! Where did that come from? I just said that it wasn't something I have the financial capacity to purchase. I never said anything about what it would be."

"Well, anthropologically speaking, one would assume that the gift would be something appropriate for the female stereotype. Jewelry is often associated with females, especially diamonds, amongst industrial nations, so I made the intuitive leap that it would be a diamond."

"Wow. Getting all that from my saying that I didn't want to pay you something back that much because I can't afford it? Sometimes you make me wonder."

They were silent now. The game had started, and if it was one rule that Brennan did remember, it was: No conversations during a game. Only shouts appropriate to the game were permitted.

The game passed on like it did in most households; shouts, strange dances, binge eating. It was like once the game was on Brennan was completely a part of it and acted like anyone else in this situation.

It was well into the night, they had watched a few commentaries on the game and a documentary on Mesopotamian art, that the two had decided to call it a night. Picking up the various items, Brennan decided to bring up the conversation that had been brought to a halt because of the game.

"Why did you say, 'in the near future'? That makes it sound like it would have happened eventually."

Booth looked up at her from leaning over the table to reach the seven layer dip Brennan had in the fridge. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Brennan retorted.

"I just don't."

"That's not a very good reason."

"Who said I had to give a good one?" Booth asked.

"Common courtesy would dictate that you give a good reason."

"Well, I guess I'm not very polite, then," Booth said, sounding very much like his son.

"Sure aren't," Brennan muttered. "You've practically taken over my apartment with your things or things you wanted. If people didn't know us, they would think we lived together."

"I do stay the night at least once a week," Booth interjected.

"You're not helping."


End file.
